Espías
by Freedom Released
Summary: Todos sabemos que la mayoría de los miembros de los Mugiwara eran unos pervertidos que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de ver a su querida navegante ducharse. Pero uno no lo haría, y pronto descubriremos la razón por la que el espadachín ni se molestaba en espiar a su querida compañera de travesía. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Espías.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Comedia romántica, algo de erótica.

**Clasificación:** +13.

**Advertencias:** UA, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas, insinuaciones sexuales.

**Serie:** One Piece.

**Pareja:** Zoro & Nami.

**Personajes secundarios**: Los demás miembros Mugiwara.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1.017 palabras.

**Resumen:** Todos sabemos que la mayoría de los miembros de los Mugiwara eran unos pervertidos que no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de ver a su querida navegante ducharse. Pero uno no lo haría, y pronto descubriremos la razón por la que el espadachín ni se molestaba en espiar a su querida compañera de travesía.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Espías**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en la cubierta. Se respiraba la brisa del mar y se escuchaban a las gaviotas cantando sus típicos sonidos mientras volaban. Pero, ¿seguro que era eso solo lo que se escuchaba? En la zona de los camarotes, unos hombres se amontonaban como lobos pegados a una escotilla con la intención de ver a _alguien_. Y no era una ocasión excepcional, cada mañana pasaba esto, y cada mañana eran los mismos: Franky, Brook, Ussop, Luffy —para sorpresa de algunos— y como no el querido cocinero Sanji. Y como siempre, los demás solo miraban la escena en espera de que la furiosa navegante saliera interrumpiendo su baño con una toalla alrededor de su muy sensual cuerpo propinándoles unos puñetazos en la cabeza para que dejaran de espiarla mientras se bañaba. Robin solo daba leves risas mientras leía su libro mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, Chopper secaba sus hierbas medicinales al sol y Zoro solo se limitaba a hacer pesas intentando concentrarse e ignorando los leves gemidos de algún que otro golpe que expresaban los demás.

Algo fue diferente esa vez, Robin habló:

—Nunca he entendido por qué no intentas mirar con ellos. —se dirigió al subcapitán de la tripulación.

El espadachín que solo se limitó a hacer oídos sordos. No quería saber nada de esa mujer, y menos contestar a sus preguntas. Odiaba que se metiera en todo.

Para su desgracia, alguien más oyó lo que dijo la arqueóloga y la apoyó totalmente.

—Yo siempre he tenido esa duda, _Yohohoho~._ ¿Cómo es posible que Zoro_-San_ no se sienta tentado ni una vez? —dijo Brook mientras intentaba mirar mejor el interior del baño por la diminuta ventana.

—Es gay fijo —habló Franky.

Zoro se paró en seco y mandó una mirada fulminante al Ciborg. ¿Él gay? ¡Por favor! Habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas por el mundo, ¿quién cojones sería gay?

—Mejor que no mire a mi Nami-_Swan~_, no es lo suficientemente hombre como para tener una vista tan bella.

El hombre de pelo verde gruñó. Si había alguien que no se mereciera esa vista sería él, maldito pervertido, no tendría ni que estar intentando mirar. A la mínima le sangraría la nariz y por el resultado de la pérdida de sangre se desmayara. ¿Eso es ser hombre?

"_Si supieras…",_ pensó el marimo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Yo no necesito espiar para ver eso. Puedo verlo cuando quiera… —susurró. Nadie lo escuchó, fue un susurro tan bajo que podría confundirse con la brisa del mar.

De un momento a otro ya tenían a la navegante con su típica toalla envuelta a su alrededor dándoles puñetazos en la cabeza y gritándoles. Todos lloraban y rogaban para que parara pero ella no atendía a razones. Mientras, Chopper y Robin reían ante el comportamiento tan infantil de los castigados y Zoro simplemente seguía con su muy preciado entrenamiento. No necesitaba estar atento para escuchar los berridos que la mujer chillona les pegaba a sus nakamas. Según él, eso se oiría en todo Grand Line.

—¡Y qué eso os sirva de lección por millonésima vez! ¡Dejad de espiarme! ¡¿Está claro?! ¡La próxima vez os tiro a todos por la borda atados de manos y pies! ¡Ni los que no sois usuarios de Akuma no Mi os ibais a librar de ahogaros, cabrones!

—¡Es un motín! —gritó Luffy indignado.

Nami le volvió a pegar dos puñetazos.

—¿Decías…? —Sonrió arrogante.

—Lo… Lo siento… —expresó magullado el pobre del capitán. Aunque su cuerpo fuera de goma, por alguna razón los golpes de Nami hacían efecto. ¿Tendrá el Haki o será un talento natural?

La chica de cabellos cuales mandarina se giró y empezó a menear su trasero en camino hacia su camarote para seguir con su interrumpido baño de antes. No sin antes, girarse y mirar al segundo al mando y sonreírle un poco. Él se dio cuenta de esto y también sonrió, aunque con mucha más discreción. Hizo unas muecas con la boca y la chica asintió cerrando la puerta.

—Chicos…, ¿alguien necesita una cura? —preguntó el reno mirando a los heridos.

Todos levantaron la mano y Robin volvió a sonreír.

**.**

Llegó la noche en el barco. Las estrellas iluminaban la penumbra en cubierta mientras todos dormían en sus respectivos camarotes sin más preocupación de que los ronquidos de Luffy no les despertaran de su plácido sueño. En la oscuridad alumbrada por la luna, una sombra se movió, dirigiéndose a la zona de las plantaciones de naranjos que tenían en el barco. Ahí, dos figuras se vieron cara a cara, y de un momento a otro, se fundieron.

—Llegas tarde, bruja… —susurró el portador de espadas.

—Lo siento, Robin me estuvo con sus interrogatorios de nuevo. —Rió por lo bajo ella—. Oí que te preguntaron por qué tú no espiabas. Y yo también me lo pregunto, ¿acaso no soy suficiente para el futuro Mejor Espadachín del Mundo?

Ella sabía la respuesta de él, pero aún así le gustaba escuchar.

—Eres más que suficiente, y no solo en tu físico —La miró con ojos deseosos poniendo sus manos en el trasero de la joven atrayéndola más hacia él—. Pero sabemos perfectamente que yo no necesito espiarte ni mucho menos para verte de ese modo.

La joven amplió su sonrisa, cogió con sus delicadas manos la fornida cara del hombre, y lo atrajo hacia ella para proporcionarle un fogoso beso.

Pocos sabían la verdadera razón de la abstinencia visual de Zoro por el cuerpo de la navegante todas las mañanas. Y menos eran los que sabían que él era el que más veces había visto ese divino cuerpo pulido a manos de dioses sin ni un solo ropaje.

Era afortunado, y ella, también. También era la única que lo había visto enteramente sin su típica vestimenta.

"_Y seguirá siendo así…",_ pensaron los dos en medio de ese apasionado beso, haciéndolo aún más pasional. Esa noche, sus ropas también desaparecieron, como muchas otras veces anteriores había pasado. Solo la luna y las estrellas eran testigos de ese acto que consumaban cada noche, mientras todos yacían en sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora**: Ay, mi segundo ZoNa** *-*** Este fue una inspiración de otro One Shot que leí hoy. Se llama "El incidente del Bikini" y es de Scott Young. Tiene fics muy buenos **(: **Os los recomiendo (Siento si hay faltas de ortografía en el mío es que tuve problemillas con el idioma del ordenador y me corregía cosas solo ***^***) Espero que os haya gustado Cualquier cosa por comentarios. Gracias por leer**3**


End file.
